Roommates
by piper87
Summary: Lily and James are in need of having a roommate after their friends decide to move in together. Not having seen each other for at least two years, are their feelings still the same...or have they both changed and grown into something more...JL SB and oth
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  This is my first fanfic…so be gentle!  J  But you need criticism in order to get better, so I guess flames are welcomed.  L  But still, be gentle!  Hehe.  Please let me know if I'm doing okay and if you all have ideas, fill me in and I'll see if I can add them to my story!  Till next time!  -Jen

          "Are you sure about this, Lily?"

          "Bella, I'm sure.  Besides, I feel like a third wheel whenever your boyfriend is over," Lily said as she circled some ads in the newspaper.

          "I can assure you that you are not a third wheel and Sirius doesn't seem to think so either," Bella said as she tried to get her best friend to stay.

          "Bella, I heard you and Sirius talking one night about maybe moving in together.  Where do you think he'll sleep with me still here," Lily said as she started dialing numbers on the phone.

          "Hey, you weren't suppose to be here," Bella said as she looked over at Lily.

          "My so called 'date' was a no show and I preferred watching movies than sitting there and have to pay my own bill of ordering water," Lily said as she stood up and walked towards her room.

          "So, does this mean that I can no longer set you up with anyone anymore?" Bella asked as she followed her friend.

          "Yes, that's precisely what it means," Lily said as she smirked at Bella's shocked face and closed the door behind her.

          "I can't believe that you and Bella are actually thinking of moving into together, Sirius," James said as he looked through the ads for something.

          "Well, you better believe it then Prongs.  Besides, we've been together since we were in Hogwarts and I think I'm ready for the 'next big step,'" Sirius said as he looked over his friends shoulder.

          "Good for you then, mate.  Honestly though, I never would have thought that the two of you would have stayed together," James said as he took out a marker and began circling.

          "I'm surprised that you would think that of me, Prongs," Sirius said as he put his hands over his chest.

          "I'm sure you did, Padfoot," James said as he smirked at him.

          "Of course I did, which is why I said it," Sirius said as he sat down in the chair next to James.  "So, found anything yet?"

          "Nope," James said as he continued to circle.

          "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can stay here when I move in with Bella," Sirius said as he also took out a marker and began to circle.

          "Padfoot, I need someone to help pay the rent for a place like this, even with the job I have," James said as he finally noticed that Sirius wasn't circling anything, but drawing little stars and smiley faces.  "You know, I'm beginning to think that you moving in with Bella might not be good for her health."

          "I can assure you, Prongs, that me moving in with Bella will be perfectly good for her health…as well as mine," Sirius said as he smirked at James.  "And I'm more than sure that Bella's roommate will help you pay the rent."

          "Bella's roommate?  Why would she want to help me?" James asked as he grabbed Sirius' marker and the ads paper and walked towards the phone.

          "Because, if I do move in, don't you think her roommate will be looking for a place to stay as well?" Sirius asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter while James began dialing.

          "And just how do you know that Bella's roommate will be willing to move out?" James asked as he waited for their conversation to end.

          "Because my dear, Prongs, she's also looking for an apartment ever since she heard of Bella and I moving into together," Sirius replied with a smirk on his face.

          "Sirius, do you have any idea what Bella's roommate might do to me?" James asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, phone and ad still in his hands.

          "Oh come off it, James.  This is Lily Evans we are talking about and if I remember correctly, you two began to get along," Sirius said.

          "Yeah, when we weren't in the same room together or in within each other's line of vision," James said as he looked at the ads again and began to dial a number.

          "Prongs…"

          "Yes, I'm calling to ask about the ad in the newspaper…"

          "…you have no idea how much she's changed," Sirius whispered as he saw James walk out of the kitchen and towards his room.

          "Bella, I was thinking about our conversation that we had a few nights ago," Sirius said as they both waited patiently for their food.

          "Sirius, we've had so many conversations its kind of hard to keep up," Bella replied as she looked up at her boyfriend.

          "The one about us, Bella."

          "There were all about us, Sirius."

          "The one about us moving in together," Sirius said as he smirked at her.

          "Oh yes, that one," Bella replied as she smirked back.

          "Have you talked to Lily about it?"

          "Yes, but she found out herself.  Apparently her date never showed up and she was in her room the whole time.  Before I was able to talk to her about it completely, she began to look for apartments that were in need of another roommate," Bella said as she looked at Sirius.

          "Yeah, Prongs did the same thing," Sirius said as he began to smile as a thought hit him.

          "Sirius, who is Prongs again?" Bella asked as she tried to recall if it was James, Remus or Peter that Sirius called Prongs.

          "Bella, I've just had a wonderful idea.  Why don't we get them to room together," Sirius said as he dismissed Bella's question.

          "I'm sure we could if I knew whom it was you talking about," Bella said as she tried to remember who was Prongs.

          "Lily and Prongs of course!  Oh, and Prongs is James, Bella," Sirius said as her last question finally hit him.

          "Sirius, you do know that they couldn't stand each other at Hogwarts…right?" Bella asked as she looked at Sirius as if he had grown a second head.

          "Yes, I know that, but don't you think they've grown up?  James doesn't mess with his hair as much anymore and that 'annoying snitch' as you and Lily call it is tucked away somewhere in his closet.  Besides, I James has deflated his head a bit after we graduated from Hogwarts if not sooner," Sirius said as he tried to get Bella to agree with him, since he needed her in this as well.

          "I don't know Sirius.  Lily still talks about James and it's not in a very good way either.  Don't you think that…"

          "Look at it from my point of view then Bella.  Won't it put your mind to rest to know that you know whom Lily is rooming with?  James has changed a lot over the last couple of years, especially with him being an Auror and all and he can protect her," Sirius said as he looked at her.

          "I hate it when you do this and the bad part of it is that you know it, too.  I see your point, but this is James and Lily we are still talking about.  Lily has changed to as you can see as well since she sometimes hangs out with us, but when it comes to James…"

          "Lets just give it a shot, Bella.  Besides, they haven't seen each other for at least two years and if it doesn't work out, I'll move back in with James and Lily will move back in you," Sirius said as he gave her the puppy eyes look.

          "…Fine, we'll give it a shot…and stop giving me that look," Bella said as she smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  "I just hope you know what you're doing."

          "Trust me, Bella, for once I think I might know what it is I'm doing," Sirius said as he winked at her just as their order came.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!  Here is the next chapter to my story!  J  Please review and flames are welcomed.  If you all have ideas, fill me in and I'll see if I can add them to my story!  Till next time!  -Jen

          "Oh Lily, I've got a surprise for you!" Bella said as she entered her apartment after her date with Sirius was over.

          "Really?  I hope its something that I can put to good use," Lily said as she looked over her shoulder from her spot on the couch.

          "Well, it depends on how you look at it," Bella said as she went to go sit next her.

          "What did you do now?  I told you that I'm not going out with anymore of your blind-dates, Bella," Lily said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

          "Its not exactly a blind-date, Lily.  You see, okay…you know how I went out with Sirius on a date earlier right?

          "Yes, Bella.  It was exactly between five and ten minutes ago," Lily said as she smirked at her.

          "Anyways, I told Sirius that you were looking for a roommate already and things like that and well…his roommate is in need of a roommate as well when Sirius leaves…"

          "Bella, don't tell me that you…"

          "I told Sirius that you would room with his roommate when Sirius moved in with me," Bella said as she looked timidly at her.

          "Bella, how could you!  I probably don't even know the guy!" Lily said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

          "Well…in a way you do know him, but…who are you calling?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

          "Sirius to tell him that I am not rooming with his roommate!" Lily said as she waited patiently for someone to answer.

          "Lily!  Don't!"

          "It's all set, mate," Sirius said as he walked into the apartment.

          "What are talking about?" James asked as he walked into the living room where he heard Sirius.

"I've found you a roommate, mate," Sirius replied as he smiled at James.

"Padfoot, you're scaring me now.  Would you like for me to get you your medication?" James asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yes, its on the third shelf in the bathroom cabinet," Sirius said as he smirked at him.

"Sirius, what's going on?" James asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Bella's roommate is going to be rooming with you when I'm gone," Sirius said as he smiled up at James.

"Padfoot, I've told you already that Lily Evans and I will not work out," James said as he heard the phone ring and went to go answer it.

"Yeah, but…"

"Hello," James asked as he glared at Sirius, who kept his mouth shut for once.

          "Yes, is Sirius home yet?" asked a voice on the other line that sounded vaguely familiar.

          "Uh…no, he's not back from his date yet," James replied as he saw Sirius shake his head.

          "Oh, well is this his roommate?"

          "…Yes," James said as he tried to remember where he heard this woman's voice before.

          "Will you give him a message for me then?"

          "Yeah, sure," James said as he looked at Sirius who was wondering who was on the other line.

          "Tell him that Lily has turned down Bella's invitation.  Thanks."

          "Looks like you've got to think of another plan, Padfoot," James said as he hanged up the phone.

"Why?"

"As I told you earlier, mate, Lily and I would not work out," James said as he glared at him one more time before leaving to

his room and shutting the door.

          "James, mate, you've got no idea," Sirius said as he smirked at his friends door before making his way to his own.

          "I can't believe you did that, Lily," Bella said as she looked at Lily.

          "Bella, this is my life and I would really rather not room with some guy I don't know," Lily said as she walked towards the couch.

          "Um, well, you are wrong about that," Bella said as she followed her.

          "What do mean?" Lily asked as she turned around and waited for Bella to answer her.

          "You remember Sirius' friends…right?" Bella asked as she looked at her friend hesitantly.

          "…Yes," Lily said, not liking where this was going.

          "Well…he's been rooming with one of them for the past two years and…"

          "Please tell me that Sirius' roommate is Remus," Lily said as she stared at Bella.

          "Um…no."

          "…Peter?"

          "Uh…no."

          "…Please let it be some other friend of Sirius' that I don't know of?" Lily asked, looking at Bella hopefully.

          "Well, he's changed…a lot," Bella said as she began to walk away.

          "There is no way that I am rooming with that…that…jerk!" Lily yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

          "Lily, really…James has changed a lot these last couple of years.  I mean…he's had to since he's an Auror and all and from what Sirius has told me, one of the most qualified ones," Bella said as she tried to get Lily to see that James was no longer a "jerk."

          "Bella, the only time that we have ever gotten along with one another was when we were not in the same room together or within each others line of vision!  There is no way that Potter could have "changed" just by him being an Auror!" Lily yelled again as she walked into her room.

          "Lily…"

          "No.  I will not room with that bigheaded egotistical prat that believes that the whole world evolves around him.  Not once did he stop picking on Severus or Lucius and he never deflated his head in sixth or seventh year.  As I said before, him being an Auror has nothing to do with him changing at all," Lily said as she walked back out with a book in her hand.

          "But Lily…"

          "No!"

          "Fine!  I just hope you realize that you are going to have to deal with what Sirius is going to have to say!" Bella said as she gave up and walked towards her room.

          "Bella, you just wouldn't understand," Lily whispered to herself as she opened her book and began to read, hoping to get a certain someone with messy raven black hair and mischievous hazel eyes out of her mind.

          "We've got to do something, Sirius," Bella said as she met up with him for lunch.

          "Yeah, I know.  James is acting the same way and it got worse when Lily called and he answered," Sirius said as he led Bella to a booth.

          "Well, Remus isn't here so we can't ask him for his advice and Peter was never really this good at these type of things," Bella said as she remembered the small group back in Hogwarts.

          "Why don't we set the two of them up on a date?" Sirius asked as he looked out the window and saw a crowd forming.

          "You know that it wouldn't work and from what Lily said yesterday, I doubt they would act civil towards one another," Bella said as she noticed Sirius was looking at something outside.

          "Yes, well, James knows how to assess the situation while Lily can heal the wounds they both might get," Sirius said as he quickly stood up and ran for the door.  "Bella, go home!"

          "Sirius what's going on!" Bella asked as she saw Sirius run outside, wand drawn and other witches and wizards running away screaming and yelling.

          "Everybody get under the tables and stay down!" yelled a voice from the door of the café.

          'I can't believe this is happening!  Please just let no body get hurt…or worse,' Bella thought as she quickly got down and under the table, but not before she saw a flash of green aiming at a witch with red hair.

          "I can't believe that he had the guts to do this in Hogsmead and in broad daylight no less," complained somebody from beside Bella.

          "Excuse me, but do you know how long it is that we're going to be here?" Bella asked as she still saw no sign of Sirius and she still had no idea who that witch was with red hair.

          'Please, don't let it be Lily,' Bella thought as she closed her eyes and held back the tears.

          "Just a little longer.  The Aurors are hoping to get as much information out of those blokes they caught today," replied the girl.

          "Oh…thanks," Bella said as she looked around what used to be the café.

          The windows were shattered and those that were near windows were cut by a few of them, but nothing too serious.  The door was no longer there and the tables and chairs were skewed and broken all over the floor.  Luckily for her and a few others, they were able to make some sort of a barrier with the tables when curses and spells began to break through the windows.

          "Excuse me, but have you seen a woman in here with wavy brown hair and…Bella!"

          "Sirius?  Sirius!" Bella said as she heard her name being called and turned around only to find Sirius running towards her.

          "Are you alright?  You're not hurt are you?  Can you move?  How many fingers am I holding up?"

          "Sirius, I'm fine…nothing happened to seriously in here," Bella said as she was able to free one of her hands from his and cover his mouth to stop his questioning.  "What about you?  What happened?"

          "I'm fine…just a few cuts and bruises…nothing big.  Unfortunately though…they got a few of us pretty good and they had to be sent to St. Mungos Hospital…" Sirius said as he looked at the ground and glared.

          "Sirius…what happened?" Bella asked as she noticed his change of expression.

          "Its…we…we found a girl that was hit with the Avada Kedavara curse…and…"

          "…Did she have red hair?" Bella asked, afraid of the answer.

"…Yes."

"Please don't tell me that it was Lily," Bella said as she looked up at him.

          "…No, it wasn't…but…it hit her just the same.  Bella, that was the first one we've had so far…and everyone else is concerned about what will happen later on," Sirius said as he sat down in one of the chairs that was still standing.

          "I'm sure that James and Moody will be able to think of something.  Besides, they've always been able to come up with something…especially James," Bella said as she tried to comfort her boyfriend.

          "…No, they won't be able to," Sirius said as he put his head in his hands.

          "What?"

          "…Moody got hit pretty hard with a sleeping spell by a death eater, so we already know that he'll make it out okay, but James…"

          "Sirius…why don't I take you home so you can get some rest," Bella said as she helped Sirius stand up and walk to where there was an area that was vacant.

          'I hope its Lily that will take care of him, if not, Sirius is going to have fit,' Bella thought as they both headed to his apartment.

          "How many do we have so far, Liz?"

          "Too many to count, Evans," Liz said as she attended to one of her patients.

          "All you had to do was answer me nicely, Whit," Lily said as she passed her while reading names off her chart that would be under her care for the next few days.

          "Now for the next one we have… Auror…Moody, Alastor…sleeping spell.  Judy!" Lily called as she walked out the room she just walked into.

          "Yes?"

          "Please take care of Mr. Moody and give him these potions I've written here," Lily said as she ripped off a page from her list.

          "Yes, ma'am," Judy said as she quickly took off to where the potions listed would be.

          "Okay…that's one more Auror down and the next one is…Auror…Potter, Jam…oh no," Lily said as she dropped her list and ran towards his room.


End file.
